Sam secret!
by lupsss
Summary: Sam is a country singer...and nobody knows about it! written under another name... it was Sam's little secret! read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm here again and I'm writing another story…**

**In this story Sam will sing songs of Taylor swift like tear drops on my guitar, I'd lie ,speak now, you belong with me ,mean ,hey Steven, change ,love story, etc…also songs of Disney like kiss the girl or some songs of love that aren't so much Sam's style, but hey !I can dream… (and she will have an alter ego to hide her true identity) and Danny would hate Taylor Swift (Sam's alter ego) until he meet her personally, and hear he songs, and understand her, and realize his feelings for Sam…and they discover Sam's secret in a very amazing way…(laughs hysterically)**

**Here are the keys:**

_**´these are thoughts of Sam'**_

_These are the lyrics_

'_And these are the thoughts of Danny'_

**I hope you like it and please no flames**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…**

**Rebeca: Danny Phantom or Taylor Swift's songs or clothes or anything except the story!**

**Me: I told ya to be patient!**

**Rebeca: sorry I couldn't help myself XD**

**Me: hey I like that song! (Puts her stereo at maximum volume)**

**Rebeca: YOU'RE CRAZY!**

**Me: YES BUT OYU'RE CRAZY TOO!**

**Rebeca: you are right**

**(Both start dancing)**

**Me & Rebeca: ENJOY THE STORY!**

Sam was walking through the main hall when the princess of Casper High walked and crash infront of her…

-Puss off loser! - She said

-Sorry Paulina…- Sam started, and the entire hall was silent; Sam was never good with Paulina

- You're really sorry? –Paulina said ingeniously

-Yes, for being so mean with the world, but there's nothing I can do about it…you know why?- Sam started

-No…- Paulina said

-because all you're ever gonna be is mean…- Sam said and smirked- and a liar, and pathetic ,and alone in life, so please stop bothering people to feel good- and with that Sam walked through her class.

Paulina only stood there amazed for what she heard…

-Sam that was awesome!- Danny said

-yeah Sam you rock!- Tucker said- also she's as mean as Dash…who in the future will be drunk in a bar talking about the same old bitter thing as always …-

'_**he's right ,someday I'll be bigger as you can't hit me Paulina, But why you gotta be so mean?...wow I like the sound of that…and mean, and mean ,and mean, but someday I'll be living in a big ole city…I have my next song!' **_Sam thought.

-Sam you're OK? - asked Tucker

-Yeah! - Sam shouted

-what!- He looked in all directions –did I miss something? - Tucker said

-nope, but I have to go with Mr. Carlson …- and she run up to the music classroom (Mr. Carlson is her music teacher and the one who encourage Sam to create Taylor Swift to sing her feelings)

Sam rush up to the classroom that usually was alone…but today was an exception.

-Samantha!- Cried Mr. Carlson-what brings you here?-

-I think that I have a new song! - Sam said

-well what are we waiting for? Let me hear it- he said

Sam took an acoustic guitar and start singing what she had…

-It's awesome, but you need to think about the rest of the song…you have the chorus, but we need all the song if you want to sing it…- Mr. Carlson said

-I'll finish it for tomorrow…-and with that Sam run up to where her two best friends were waiting for her.

-Sam where have you been? - asked Danny

-None of your business Fenton…- Sam said

-Calm down Sam…-Tucker said-Mr. Clueless wanted to know where her lovely girlfriend was-

-She's not my girlfriend!-Danny shouted, all what Sam did was laugh at the comment

-Very funny, Tuck very funny…-Sam started –but next time you said I'm his girlfriend I'll murder you- and she keeps laughing

-why so happy Sam? - Danny asked- usually you're mad at him or something-

-well, he caught me with very good mood today…- and she sat on the table –besides I'm too busy right now...- and she start to write her song on a paper.

Danny caught her on Lancer's class; and he was full with interest about the song…

-Please Sam!-Danny begged-let me read it I promise not laugh!-

-I already told you Danny, I won't let anybody hear my so-poem until I finish it- Sam said

-Ok, but you'll let me read it when you finish…- and Danny made his puppy dog face-pleaaaaaseee-

-no…no the face- finally she gave up- ok, you win- Sam said

-Yay!- And Danny ran to his next class.

'He's strange, but I love him the way he is…' suddenly Danny appeared behind her.

-Boo! - He said

- Huh…oh hi Danny! - Sam said

-you weren't scared? …usually you shout-

-Sorry I was spacing out…- Sam answered

-Again? - Danny said- you've been spacing out all day! And I'm starting to get worried-he said the last part in a whisper

-What was the last part? –

-Uhh nothing- Danny said

-Then let's go to class- Sam said –but first change…- and then she point to his expandex suit

-Ok, Mrs. I-know-it-all…- Danny said

-also it's Miss no Mrs.-

-ok, I got it- and then we walked through our last period where I had a brainstorm and I finish the song before the bell rings with all and notes. Sam was so proud of herself; that when the bell rang I ran to show Mr. Carlson to show him the song.

-this is an amazing song Sam!- He congratulate her- but try singing it with the banjo…it would sound more vivid-

Sam stand up took the banjo and start practicing, without noticing that Mr. Lancer was there and turned the microphone on meanwhile Sam was preparing to start. There were many teenagers of the band of Sam (Taylor Swift, who already know her secret) and they started to play their instruments for the song, as same as the girls who sang some parts in the song…so this was practically a concert on Casper high!

Obviously the teenagers and everyone recognize Sam's voice… or should I say Taylor Swift's voice?

Then the music started…

_You with your words like knives and swords and weapons you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like a nothing_

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard when I'm wounded_

_You, picking on the weaker man_

_Well you can take me down with just one single blow_

_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ole city_

_And all you're ever gonna to be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them_

_I walk with my head down trying to block you out cause I never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

_I bet you got pushed around somebody make you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ole city_

_And all you're ever gonna to be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game with that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar and pathetic and alone in life and mean_

_And mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ole city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yehheah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Girls: Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday I'll be living in a big ole city_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Girls: Why you gotta be so mean?_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

She ended the song and everyone was cheering in the hall or in the classrooms, even her band was cheering.

-Thank you guys…huh? Who put on the microphone? - She asked with everyone looking at Mr. Carlson when Mr. Lancer appeared.

-Congratulations Miss Manson I hope all the school heard you singing …- but before he could continue Mr. Carlson interrupted

- Lancer what were you thinking you almost blow her secret…now we need to make this work for Taylor Swift if you know about what I'm talking- then he put out a big bag with a blond wig, contact lenses blue and some dress.

-I'm not putting this on!- Sam shouted from the bathroom

-Sam you need to put that on…and also it looks good on you- Alex one of the guitarists said

-Well…Ok but I need body guards to help me to get out of here- Sam said

-Done we called our friend who is a judge to help us in this situation, so he let us use his body guards and his limousine-

-It's black right? - Sam asked-because I don't like bright white limousines-

-Yeah it's black…- Alex answered

Meanwhile with Lancer and Carlson

-Lancer we need to keep her in secret- said Mr. Carlson

-I understand, but she needs to be in the school play or even in your music class, she needs to improve her skills- Mr. Lancer said

-Indeed I'm teaching her many different things about music and I taught her how to sing-

-well I'll keep the secret, but I think that she needs to deal with her fears- and with that Lancer leave the classroom, leaving Mr. Carlson thinking about what he said.

With Sam

Sam walked out of the bathroom wearing a platinum dress over her knees and her combat boots with her wig's blond hair up to the middle of her back and her contact lenses blue. Alex and the others were staring at her, almost drooling.

-I knew it I look horrible in it! - Sam said

-no you look good on it Taylor- Alex said

-well, thanks now can we please get out of here! - With that everyone nod and walked through the door.

There were chars and many girls screaming like crazy fan-girls, well they really were fan-girls, you have the point…and with all those noises Sam was nervous as a scare cat on Halloweens night.

-I can't go outside…I'm not ready…- Sam started to say

-C'mon Sam this is your last opportunity to escape from the guys of M.t.v. and you know it- Rebeca (one of Sam's female best friends) told her

-Yeah, Sam you're very strong…and sure of herself- Trina said (Sam's female best friend)

-You're right I can do it! - She walked out only to be stopped by Paulina…

-What do you want Pau…-girl? - Sam asked

-Only to know if you could tell me for who was that song?-

-Well it was for the shallow and horrible people who are always bothering people only because they're different - Sam answered- also I hate cheerleaders-she answered

Sam walked out of the school like Taylor Swift, but when he saw that the football team was about to approach to her Dash was pushing Danny to the floor hurting him. Immediately Sam ran to help Danny.

-Are you Ok? - Sam or Taylor Swift said helping Danny to stand up

– Yeah, sure I'm fine-

-OK… just making sure- and then she looked at Tucker who was drooling

-Um…Why is your friend looking at me in that way? - Taylor asked

-Well he likes your music, and he likes you, but I don't like either one of them-

-Why not? - Taylor asked

-Because all the singers are the same…-

-Explain- Taylor said

-All of you are selfish, egocentric and careless- said Danny

-well, I'm a country singer who has many experiences with fans like this, but you should know that I don't care about what they say about me I'm secure of myself, strong and I love singing so I'll never stop singing and making performances for my tours…- Taylor looked at Danny with a very angry face-but if you change your mind take these…- and she handed him pieces of paper

-What's this? - asked Danny

-Tickets and backstage passes in my live concert here in Amity Park- Taylor said

-Why four? - Danny asked

-Well they're sold out and these are the only ones that I had left for the show-

-but why are you inviting me after all I told you? – Danny asked very confused

-I already said that if you change your mind you can come over and we can talk, you know sometimes I wish I would have a normal and no a celebrity life…-

-Really?-

-yeah, I miss my privacy and hanging out with my friends, but (sigh) that's life…well that's my life-

Suddenly they were interrupted by Rebeca's voice

-C'mon Taylor! We need to head your house in five minutes or you'll be grounded!-

-I'm on my way!- Taylor shouted and turned to Danny –bye it was nice to meet you…- and she start running

-Wait! - Danny said

-what? - Taylor asked

-I want you to know that my name is Danny Fenton! - He said meanwhile Taylor was climbing to the limousine

-I'll visit you later Danny!- Taylor said and she waved her hand saying goodbye to him and the whole school.

Danny was there, stood with a confused look…that girl remind him of someone, someone really close to him… 'But who?' He thought, but before he could guess who Tucker shouted in his face.

-DANNY!- Tucker shouted

-huh! What? Oh, hey Tuck- Danny said

-don't "hey Tuck" me, what happened right there?-

-Nothing…I just start to realize that Taylor is more normal than I've ever thought-

-well and the Tickets who you want to go with? - Tucker asked raising an eye brow

-I'll ask Sam…- and Danny start dreaming about her 'her beautiful black hair, her smile and also her lavender eyes…'

-DUDE!- Tucker shouted

-What? - answered Danny when he stopped daydreaming

-I asked you if you know where she is. –

-No, I haven't seen her since the bell rang, and then Taylor Swift appeared…-

-Well if you want to find her you need to be fast, because Paulina is coming…-

With that Danny looked at Paulina who was smiling sweetly at him.

-yoo-hoo! Danny!-Paulina said

-what do you want Paulina? - Danny asked in a very annoyed tone

-Would you want to be with me in a date? - Paulina asked in a sexy voice

-no, and I'm sorry but I need to find someone else…- with that Danny run up to his locker


	2. CLUELESS DANNY

**hey I'm, here again...!**

**oh and I almost forgoth this ...**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Tyalor Swift's songs!**

Danny immediately turned into Phantom and flew up to Sam's hou-Mansion. He phased through the walls and land on Sam's room.

-Sam where are you? – asked Danny when he notice a guitar on Sam's bed.

'_Wow! This is a very beautiful acoustic guitar!'_ Danny thought and he took the guitar.

Sure it was beautiful; it was black and in the front it was full of jewelry in white who made it look nice and formal.

'_Who would know that Sam could play guitar…well I'll ask her later'_

Suddenly Sam appeared behind him wearing a black dress who matched with the guitar.

-Danny? – Sam asked-what are you doing here it's almost eleven…-

Danny turned to see Sam wearing the dress and some makeup, who made her eyes glow more than the usual.

-I-I received you n-note and I came here to ask you a question- Danny said

-Yeah? – And then she saw Danny with her guitar-oh you d-discover my guitar…-

-yes, but you really can play it?-

-Since I was born my parents told me that I was gift with a special talent…I don't know what talent exactly is, but I like playing guitar and singing…- Sam said

-And why you didn't tell me about it…-

-because I'm a Goth Danny and I want to keep my Goth image in the school- and Sam walked up to her closet- and I didn't want to tell you about this because you'll start asking me questions and I don't' want to answer them…- she said to her self

-but I'm still surprised…-and Danny notice her notebook –hey isn't this your poetry notebook?-

-No, that's where I put my songs…-

-Really? What about this one 'white horse'-

-I wrote it when I was really sad-

-And 'hey Stephen'?-

-That one I wrote it for…you know what… forget it-

Sam walked through the door only to be stopped by Danny.

-For whom you wrote that song?-

-Someone who I'm in love with…and I already give him hints, but he's too clueless to realize it-

-Really?-

-Yep-

And Sam walked outside the room.

-Why is she so mysterious?-then he hard his cellphone ringing.

-Hello?-

-Hi Danny!-

-Oh hi Tuck!-

-Man where are you? Jazz is screaming like a crazy girl when I told her about the meeting with Taylor Swift-

-Well she likes her music, so I think that we could go with her-

-That's a good idea Danny maybe Jazz can help me to flirt with Taylor!-

-Dream about it dude, dream about it-

-Well she's a nice person, right?-

-Yeah, she reminds me of someone, but I can't remember who-

-mostly Sam…-Tucker said in a whisper

-Did you say something Tucker?-

-no…but please Danny come her soon Jazz is starting to scare me-

-I'm on my way- with that Danny leave with a big smile in his face.

'_**I love his smile. Is like sparks fly whenever he smile' **_Sam thought watching how Danny flew out of her house

MEANWILE IN DANNY'S HOUSE

-how it's possible that Danny hate Taylor Swift!- Jazz asked Tucker

-I don't know, but I really like her songs especially her album named like her!-

-I like it too, I have it right here! - Jazz pulled out one CD with Taylor's face on it and put it on the stereo…

In that exactly moment Danny was arriving to his house when he heard someone singing …it was Jazz singing the song of "picture to burn" by Taylor Swift…

-Jazz can you please turn down that horrible music!- Danny shouted

-why Danny? Oh I have an Idea! Wait until this song ends…- Jazz said and suddenly the song of tear drops on my guitar started…

_Dew looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That what I want and I'm needing _

_Everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cuz it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me; can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, do perfectly_

_The kind of flawless O wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn off the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe _

_Get some sleep at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart?_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And that's all I need to fall into…_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_

-well that's stupid…how can he do not notice that she is in love with him? - Danny said

-Are you really asking that? - Tucker said

-Yeah…-

-*singing*Clueless!- Jazz and Tucker said at unison

Then the CD ended and Jazz removed it from the stereo.

Danny went to his bedroom where he slept without interruptions or any ghost attack.

**Tucker:that was awesome!**

**Me: hell yeah!**

**Jazz: how can he be so clueless?**

**Me: well if he wasn't there wouldn't be story to tell...**

**Jazz & Tucker :True**

**Me: also I love that stuff...it's funny and lovely at the same time!**

**well please read and review!**

**also thanks for all of my reviewers!**

**you make me happy!**


	3. Romeo and Juliet?

**Hi I'm here again and don't worry dear readers there'll be more fun and love stuff between Danny and Sam.**

**Well now on the disclaimer…**

**Me: I do not own Danny Phantom or Taylor Swift's songs…**

**Also here is a warning for every reader I read all of your reviews … guys you're amazing I love ya!**

**Well now in the story**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP- THE NEXT DAY-

Danny and Sam walked through the school where many girls were screaming like crazy girl fans.

Sam only ignored them and grabbed her stuff for the first period from her locker.

Mr. Lancer who already knew Sam's secret wanted to make her sing; so he planned a really interesting thing for his class…

"Well now class I have a new assignment for you…" Mr. Lancer said

Everyone groaned.

"well if you dislike so much Shakespeare and music I better forget this idea and make you read the whole book of …" but he was interrupted by many "no's" from the class "ok…now how I was saying I'm going to give you an extra point if you can make a song of any story of Shakespeare and bring them tomorrow to my class"

Sam groaned, she knew that Lancer was doing this because he already knows her secret.

Sam started doing the song but she wasn't inspired. The only story that she liked from Shakespeare was "Romeo and Juliet" but it was with a sad ending.

School ended and Sam was with the song in her head.

Sam was walking in the street when she notices Danny walking through her.

"Hey Sam!"

"Hi Danny!"

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing interesting…only this stupid assignment of Lancer"

"You're going to do it?"

"Sure!"

"Why? You have an A+ in Lancers class"

"Well…I – I" Sam started to say.

"Sam?" Sam looked at Danny "tell me the truth"

"Well…fine I need extra points because I'm going to be missing school for some family stuff"

"Ok, but can you be more sensitive?"

"Ok"

With that Sam and Danny walked through the street up to Sam's place where Sam read again the story of Romeo and Juliet.

"Man I don't have any ideas for my song!"Sam shouted

"Well maybe if you focus on it you can make it" Danny encouraged her

"Maybe but it still is a sad story and death so…I can't do a love song about it" Sam whispered

"Can you repeat the last part?" Danny asked

"I can't do a song about a sad end" Sam said

"Why not?" Danny asked "it's not like you can do the song about the story and then you change the end"

Sam's face changed from sad to another and happier face…

"Danny you're a genius!"

"What did I say?" Danny asked

"I can change the ending of the story fully based on Shakespeare book of Romeo and Juliet!"

Sam walked through her laptop and then started writing some lyrics…

Suddenly Sam took her guitar and start playing it. Danny was amazed the melody was sweet and full of emotion.

"FINALLY FINISH!" Sam shouted

"Let me hear it!" Danny said

Sam looked at Danny.

"I don't think it's a good idea…maybe tomorrow you can hear it" Sam said

"Fine" Danny finally said

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP- THE NEXT DAY -

At school…

"Oh, Mrs. Manson I'm glad you can join us" Mr. Lancer said to Sam who was exhausted and was late.

'_Why is Sam late? She never is late!'_Danny thought

Sam only looked at Mr. Lancer and groaned.

"Well as your punishment you can sing your song first"

Sam only looked at the rest of the class and sighed.

"Yes Mr. Lancer" Sam said

Sam walked through her place and took off a guitar.

This time the guitar was brown and with many designs.

Sam walked through the front of the classroom and Mr. Lancer gave her some bench.

Sam started to play the guitar…

_We were both young when I first saw you _

_I close my eyes and the flash back starts_

_I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights see the party the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello_

_Little did I know_

_That you where Romeo you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you _

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me _

_I was begging you please don't go_

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me_

_How to feel_

_This love is difficult but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_I got tired of waiting if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of the town_

_And I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come _

_Is this in my head I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

_And said_

_Marry me Juliet never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Oh Oh Oh_

_Cause we were both young_

_When I first saw you_

Mr. Lancer was amazed; he expected Sam to write some dark stuff. All the class started to cheer.

Even Paulina was cheering.

"Well done Mrs. Manson" Lancer said "please take your seat"

Sam nod and walked through where was Danny.

"Sam that was awesome!" Danny told her

"Thanks"

**Me: yay! Another chapter done!**

**Sam: why do I sing infront of the whole class they can discover my secret!**

**Me: like Danny's alter-ego?**

**Sam: yes!...wait…they don't know his secret until he reveals himself!**

**Me: yes…now can you think of discovering yours by only heard you singing?**

**Sam: no…**

**Me: ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!**

**Sam: wow and I thought that I was the sarcastic one…**

**Me: nope!**

**Please read and review guys!**

**Love ya!**

**Bye!**

**Lupsss out!Peace!**


	4. the date

- AFTER SCHOOL -

**HI THERE READERS! I'm so happy about this motnth ...because it's the love of love...**

**Sam:I hate this!**

**me:why?**

**Sam:Ihare pink!**

**Me: I hate it too, but you don't have to hate this moth...**

**Sam:why?**

**Me: I can make you kiss Danny!**

**Sam: ok now in the chapter...**

**Me: I do not own anything of this excep the story!**

"HEY Sam!" Danny greet her

"Hi Dan" Sam said still thinking about her songs

"What are you doing here alone?"

"Only thinking Dan"

"About?" Danny asked full of curiosity and getting closer to her

"Nothing interesting"

"Ok, hey what about going to the movies tonight?" Danny asked hoping she said 'yes'

"Sure, is Tucker coming?" Sam asked innocently hoping he doesn't

"No he got a date with Valerie" Danny lied, well half lied

"Really?"

"Yeah, since Taylor Swift incident they became closer and start dating"

(That was true, but Valerie was on Dance classes so she and Tucker never date on Thursdays)

"Wow, it must be hard for you, seeing your best friend dating your ex-girlfriend"

"No, I realize that Valerie wasn't for me as same as Paulina; she'll never accept me for whom I really am" Danny said

"I'm sorry Danny, but someday you'll find someone who really loves you; someone who really cares for you" Sam said with a little smile in her face

'_**Why can't he see that he belongs with me? Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you; been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me. Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me Danny?' **_Sam thought

"Yeah…-Danny stared at the floor- I hope I found her soon…Well, pick you at seven?"

"Sure!" Sam stopped infront of her house with Danny infront of her

"See you later Sam" Danny said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Sam could feel how the lights of her world turned wild and how her heart run faster and faster, like if it was about to explode.

"See you later" Sam said looking at Danny.

Danny flew up to his house.

He took a nap and then when he woke up it was almost the time to go to Sam's place and then for their friendly "date".

Sam walked over her house and entered to her room. After doing homework she was reading some book of mystical creatures…

Suddenly Sam notice that the temperature of her room dropped.

"Danny I know you're here" said Sam

"Aww…it's not funny" said Danny making a face

"Stop acting like a five year old kid, you are 15" Sam said

"And you're still 14 Sam"

"Yes until next week"

"Ohh…yes I forgot that your birthday was the same day of Taylor Swift's concert…" and Danny looked at the Tickets "so I was going to ask you something Sam"

"What is it Dan?" Sam asked worried

"Well Sam…'sconcert?" Danny said quickly

"Can you repeat that slowly?"

"Um…would you like to g-go with me to Taylor Swift's concert?" Danny said shyly

"Danny I would love to go with you, but I'm busy that night with my mother's usual trip to the mall" Sam half lied

'_**I really want to go with him, but it's in Taylor's concert and for God's sake I'm Taylor'**_ Sam thought

"So…it means a no" said Danny sad

"Well it was a yes, but I can't because my parents are going to take me shopping" Sam said

"Well, we can go to the movies the day before?"

"Sure Danny I would love that"

"What about go to a dinner before the movie?"

"That sounds better" Sam said with a big smile in her face

"Well, it's a date" Danny said

"Now we need to head to the mall or we'll be late for the movie…"Sam said

"Would you want to fly or walk Madame?" Danny said looking dreamily to Sam

"I rather fly with you gentlemen"

"Well let's go" Danny took Sam bridal style and then he made both intangibles and passed through the roof.

Meanwhile Sam was with Danny she started going to la-la land…without noticing that she was staring at Danny.

Danny landed on a small alley where he changed back to his normal outfit.

"Sam, we are already here" Danny said

"Um…oh, yeah what about you got the food and I got the tickets" Sam said getting out of her trance

"Sure!" and with that Danny disappeared.

Sam buy the tickets and then she entered to the candy shop were Danny was.

"You have the food?"

"Mhm" Danny said "a coke and a bar of candy for me and a lemonade and chip cookies for you" Danny said handing the lemonade and cookies to Sam

"You know me too well Fenton" Sam said

"Well, you're my best friend what you expect me to say"

"Nothing, I buy tickets for Caribbean pirates"

"Great! Now can we go to the theater?"

"Sure!"

When the movie ended both of them walked outside the mall. Suddenly the parking lot was full of music, and it looked that during the movie just rained outside.

"OH! I love that song!"

Sam said hearing the music of a song named 'crazier' by her other self (Taylor Swift) that she sang on Hanna Montana: the movie.

'_**It's the way I feel around Danny'**_ Sam thought

"Why you love that song Sam?"

"Well I like it because I feel the same way about someone"

"Really…who?"

"I won't tell you Danny"

"Oh…it's almost eleven see ya later Sam" Danny said

"Bye" Sam said


	5. You really are Taylor Swift!

**Sorry because of the waiting guys…**

**My friend is having a rough day…and I need to help her.**

**Anyway thanks for my reviews guys…**

**Annabell99,**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter,**

**Oak Leaf Ninja,**

**Cupcake Reaper,**

**Cartoons Child.**

**Country Appaloosa,**

**Camille and**

**sperry426**

**I love you guys**

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP- THE NEXT DAY -

"I get it!" said Danny running to the door

Danny opened the door only to see his best friend.

"Hey Danny!" said Tucker

"Hey Tucker!" Danny said

They were interrupted by Jazz's scream

"Calm down Jazz!" Danny said to her sister that was behind her

"How can I calm down when a limousine is infront of our house!" Jazz said.

And she was right a black limousine was infront of their house.

A blond haired girl, wearing white boots, a white dress up to her knees and some sun glasses walked outside the limousine.

"Thanks for leaving me here Sebastian!" the girl said

"No problem I'll come for you at ten thirty" Sebastian said

"Thanks again" the girl answered

"Don't forget your guitar!" Sebastian said "it's back there!"

"I got it!" the girl said

Danny, Tucker and Jazz where astonished about that girl. She turned around to see Danny and the others.

"Hey Danny!" the girl greeted

"Who are you?" Danny said

"Someone wake up from the wrong side of the bed I see?" The girl said

"Um…no" Danny said

"Well I'm sure that your sister knows who I am" the girl said pointing Jazz "don't you?"

Everyone looked at Jazz, she was unsure but when the girl took of her sun glasses Jazz screamed.

"Oh my god! You're Taylor Swift!" Jazz said

"Yep…but can you say it a little lower no one knows that I'm here" Taylor said

"Sure …can you please sing a song for my little brother?" Jazz said pointing Danny

"Only if he wants to" Taylor said

"YAYYYYY!" Jazz shouted so loud that their parents got out of the lab

Maddie and Jack appeared with weapons in their hands.

"Who shouted?" Maddie asked

"It was a ghost?" Jack said

"No" Jazz said "mom, dad let me introduce you Danny's friend…-"and she pointed Taylor "Taylor Swift!"

"The international country singer?" Maddie said "She will never come to Amity Park darling she's in New York"

Jazz was about to answer when Taylor interrupted them…

"Incorrect Mr. Fenton I'm here staying at friend's house" Taylor said

Everyone turned to see her…

"And how can we know if you are the real Taylor Swift?" asked Jack

"Well I wrote this song tome ago and I think you've heard of it. It is in my new album, I hope you like it…I'll sing it in concert" Taylor took out her guitar, that was black and white with jewelry infront of it.

'_Like Sam's guitar'_ Danny thought _'how can be true that she has the same guitar that Sam?'_

"This song is call…sparks fly"

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should_

_Send me running but_

_I kinda know that I won't get that far_

_And you stood there infront of me _

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the side walk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's something_

_You find I'm better than that_

_You imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you_

_I know it's no good_

_I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the side walk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_I'll run my finger through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the side walk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_And the sparks fly, oh baby smile_

_And the sparks fly_

"Oh my god! You really are Taylor Swift!" Jack said

"What are you doing here at Amity Park? Your concert is until next week" Maddie asked

"Well…having fun, also I have my friend living here and I wanted to invite her to my concert, but she can't go so I thought of visiting her before we separate again for a year"

"Wow…that sounds hard" Tucker said "ohh, by the way I'm Tucker Foley T.F. like in …"

"Too Fine yeah, yeah I've heard many times that so stop flirting with me" Taylor said

Everyone looked at her in shock.

"Wow! How did you know that I was flirting with you?" Tucker asked

"Easy…my female friend is Sam Manson-Taylor said

"What?- Danny said- Sam knows you and she never told us that!-

"I told her not to…" Taylor said "I wanted to meet you in person and to change your opinion about me…and about some mates that I have on Tennessee" Taylor said "anything else? Like the preachers say speak now or forever hold your peace"

Jazz started to burst into laughs.

"What did I say?" Taylor said

"Nothing …you only remind me when Sam saved Danny from marring Paulina on Valentine's Day…"Jazz said

"Really? I didn't know…how this happened?" Taylor asked

"Well Danny was being forced by Tucker to marry Paulina, but Sam stood up in that part of the ceremony and she saved Danny's butt"

_**Flashback**_

_**Danny was standing in the altar; suddenly the organ started to play that song of the weddings. Behind everyone Paulina appeared and she was walking like some queen or princess…**_

_**Danny gulped and then looked where Sam was sitting…Sam was shaking of nervousness.**_

_**Suddenly the preacher said: "If someone has some reason why these two can't be together speak now or forever hold your peace…"**_

_**Everyone was in silence and from nowhere Sam stood infront of them…**_

"_**well I have some reasons about why they can't be married …one of them is that he's not the right girl for you Danny…so make your own decision, but remember that you need to hear me out"**_

_**With that Danny run out of the "church" and with that Danny thanked Sam of saving from his biggest "fake" mistake in his whole life...**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"well…that sounds great for a song!" Taylor said and took out a notebook and started writing it.

After like 2 hours of writing rewriting and playing some chords on her guitar Taylor finally got the song….

"I got it!" Taylor said

"Really!" Jazz said

"Really!" Taylor said

"Do you want to hear it?" Taylor asked

"Sure thing girl!" Jazz answered

Taylor started to play her guitar…

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_(Clap, clap)_

_I sneak and see your friends and her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she was yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside in a room wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet when you're out the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said speak now_

'_That's what Sam said when I was about to say yes!' _

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march_

_And I'm hiding in the curtains_

_It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be_

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me_

'_The same thing I thought when I was in the wedding!' _

_Talking: Don't you_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet when you're out the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out _

_And they said speak now_

_Don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet when you're out the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said speak now_

_Ohh_

_La_

_Ohh_

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaky hands_

_All eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

'_The Same thing that happened on the wedding!How did she know all of this'_

_I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_

_(Ha, ha)_

_So don't say yes, run away now_

_I'll meet when you're out the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said speak now_

_And you said let's run away now_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door_

_Baby I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said speak now_

'_This is crazy I said the same words to Sam when I was about to be Paulina's (fake) husband!'_

With that Taylor was waiting the expression if their friends…

"Well…?" Taylor said

"Are you kidding it was the best song that I've ever heard!" Jazz said "well one of the song that are my favorites" she said

"Thanks" Taylor said

"What do ya think Tucker?" Jazz asked

"It was amazing!" He said

"And you Danny?" Taylor asked

"How did you know that I said that?" Danny said

"I didn't k-knew that you said that I-I only put what appeared in my mind" Taylor said

"Well… ok I like it" Danny said

"Ohh…about the concert I have extra tickets" Taylor said "my parents can't come so I was thinking to give them to you"

Taylor handed more tickets to Danny…

"why me?" Danny asked

"Well I don't have anyone else to give them and so with them you can invite your parents too" Taylor said

"How much are they?" Tucker asked

"Only three more"

"Well, I can invite Jazz's boyfriend and Tucker can invite a girl…so yes" Danny said

"Why you don't invite your girlfriend Danny?" Taylor asked

"Well I invite Sam and ...believe it or not Taylor; I'm in love with her" Danny said

'_**Oh my god he loves me! Yes!'**_

"So…I thought that we could celebrate her birthday during the concert…" Danny started

"Wait m-her birthday is the same day of the concert?"

"Yes…"

-incredible …" Taylor said like if she was in a trance

'_**How could I forget my own birthday! ?'**_

"Mine too" Taylor said

"And…how old are you?" Jazz said

"I'm going to turn 15 the next week during the concert" Taylor said

"Like Sam!" Danny said

"Yes I think that that's why we are so united" Taylor said

Suddenly a limousine appeared infront of Danny's house.

"Taylor your limousine is here!" Maddie called from downstairs

Taylor grabbed her guitar and her sunglasses.

"See you later guys!" Taylor said "It was great to see you" and she walked out of Danny's room and up to her limousine.

Jazz was only waiting her to leave…when she looked at the limousine leave she fainted.

"Jazz!" Danny said

"Don't worry man she's ok"

But then some noises downstairs scared them. They went down to see who did those noises when they saw Danny's parents fainted.

"Wow! They don't know how to deal with this" Tucker said

"No time I need to go ghost patrolling" Danny said

"Man, there haven't been ghosts since Taylor's incident" Tucker said

"Well…you're right maybe they finally gave up!"

"Well…what do you want to do now?"

"Ohh…I don't know maybe go to Sam's house and ask her why she never told us about Taylor" Danny said

"That's ok with me" Tucker said

They flew up to Sam's house only to be astonished by what they saw.

"This can't be…" Danny said

"But it looks like…"

"the new videogame of halo is at sale!" Both cried and entered to the videogame store.

Until one hour of waiting both teenager got out of the videogame store with their new game

"Man it's late I'm going to my house!" Tucker said

"Ok bye Tuck!" Danny said

After that they School was boring, well more than the usual, no ghosts were around and the both teens were worried about Sam's absences until the last days…finally it was Friday!

But today everything was going to change you know why? Because it was Friday night it was the night before Sam's birthday and it was Danny's date…

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS!**

**I'm sorry for the waiting, but again I'm grounded and I'm helping a friend, who is really depressed… so I have to play two things at the same time, listening with some problems and writing this meanwhile is so sad that I want to cry too.**

**So hope you like it and review please!**


	6. the real date!

**HI THERE WORLD! Well now in this next chapter of my story I'll make a big conflict between them…but the ghosts aren't in this fic, maybe in the next one I'll put them. I'm still not sure, but I want to make a happy love story without so many ghosts apparitions…except for one special ghost…(drumroll please) …THE BOX GHOST!**

**Hahaha! I love this ghost…it's so funny when he tries to eliminate Danny Phantom, etc…**

**Anyway in this story one special character will appear…Joe Jonas!**

**Well I was reading one old magazine when I discovered that Taylor and Joe were a couple and Joe brake up with her by phone and they ended being enemies! So I think…Taylor+Joe+they hate each other+ Danny's jealousy +new song= VERY GOOD IDEA!**

**NOW ON THE STORY!**

Danny and Tucker were walking through Casper High's hall when many girls ran up to the main door of the school.

"What the hell is happening here!" Lancer said as a guy with black hair and a rock outfit entered to the school.

The boy walked by Danny and Tucker.

"Ok…who of you two is Danny?" the boy asked

Danny looked at Tucker asking for help.

"He's Danny" Tucker said obviously pointing to Danny "and I'm Tucker"

The boy grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt and was about to punch him when…

"STOP IN THIS INSTANT JOSEPH ADAM JONAS MILLER!" someone shouted

Everyone turned to see who was the one who shouted. Joe turned too and saw the only person that he wanted to see…

"Sammy!" Joe shouted and let Danny go.

Joe ran as faster as he could and hug Sam.

"Let me go you jerk!" Sam shouted.

Joe looked at her, very confused. He did what she wanted to and then he looked into her eyes.

"Sam, aren't you happy to see me?" Joe asked

Sam looked at him with a face of 'what the hell are you talking about!' and then she shouted again.

"Why should I be happy to see you …I HATE YOU!"

Joe was confused.

"Why Sammy?" Joe said "You know that I love you more than anything in this world…"

As Joe said this words Danny's heart started to break…

"Joe to be hones you only liked me because I'm…you know, and you're a redneck heartbreak who's really bad at lying…" and then Sam turned around "and as far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn" Sam sang

Suddenly music started to play…

Jazz screamed knowing the song and Sam started to sing…

_State the obvious; I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me_

_So go and tell your friends I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine, you won't mind if I say_

_And by the way…_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears,_

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me,_

_From going out with all of your best friends_

_And if you come around saying sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be_

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

_And if you're missing me,_

_Better keep it to yourself_

_Cause coming back around here_

_Would be bad for your health…_

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard _

_I really, really hate_ _that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned you're_

_Just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn_

_You're just another picture to burn…_

_Baby, burn…_

Everyone was shocked, even Danny. No one, not even Taylor had sing that lines with so much feeling like Sam, but she really meant it.

Sam looked at Joe…

"Now get out of the school, leave me alone or you'll regret it!" Sam said

Joe turned and started walking…

"Listen well Samantha you're going to regret your decision I assure you!" and with that Joe walked outside the school.

Soon the classes begin again and every girl in the school was mad at Sam.

"Why everyone is looking at me with those faces?" Sam said

Danny and Tucker looked at her.

"Um…because you rejected a very handsome guy who's a singer and an actor" Tucker said

Jazz walked by them.

"I understand Sam perfectly" Jazz said.

Everyone turned to hear her.

"When the Jonas Brothers had their world tour with Taylor Swift, she and Joe Jonas were like dating…and then he broke up with her by phone."

Danny suddenly turned to see Sam. She was devastated; he could see it in her eyes…

"Sam are you ok?" Danny said

Sam turned and smiled.

"I'm fine Danny don't worry…" with that Sam walked by their classroom.

The rest of the day Danny try to make Sam laugh…and the first time he tried he make his goal.

With that they passed the best day …the school ended and they walked by their homes getting ready for their date!

Danny walked up to Sam's house was. He knocked the door only to be surprised by one of the members of Taylor Swift's band…Alex black hair, green eyes, and with a very good sense of humor.

"Hi" Danny said

"Hi, May I ask you what are you doing here?"

"Umm…I come for Sam" Danny answered shyly

"I see… you're Danny right?"

"Yes…"

"Well, Sam is coming down" with that Sam appeared

Sam was wearing some black and purple spaghetti tank top, black blue jeans and some purple converses. Her hair was died down up to her shoulders and she was wearing some Goth make up.

When Danny saw this his draw almost dropped to the floor and he almost fainted.

"Sorry Rebeca and Trina were asking me questions like psychologists…"

"That dooms questions like how do you feel or you're ok when it's obvious?" Alex said

"Yep" Sam said and both laughed "well I'll return at eleven don't wait for me and…"

"Don't forget to hide the cookies" Alex said

"Yes…bye!"

"Bye and enjoy your date!" Alex said

Sam and Danny walked up to an alley where Danny could change to his ghost form. They flew up to some Italian restaurant where they had a reservation.

"Table for two under Fenton" Danny said

"Please follow me" the man said

They walked up to a table with two chairs and a candle in the middle of it; the restaurant in general was elegant, but with some space for casual meetings or teenagers on a date.

"So…you like this place?" Danny said trying to start a conversation

"Yes I like it" Sam said "and what happened in my house I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Danny asked her

"Well Alex's bad behavior, being late and all the absences during this days"

"It's nothing I know you have better things to do…"

"Is not that Danny I'm only...passing a bad time"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well I shouldn't, but I want"

"So go on"

"Well my parents have been fighting almost all the nights and I'm getting worried"

"Don't worry Sam they'll be fine…" Danny started

"Yes, but after all this I can't think having a boyfriend why bother with love if it never lasts?"

"Sam…that can't be true, you can find someone who really cares for you" he said referring to himself

"Yeah I suppose so…"

From nowhere a waiter gave them some drinks, and ohh surprise their drinks were with heart-shaped ice-cubes.

"Wow! These drinks are very beautiful!" Sam said looking at the ices

'_Not as beautiful as you'_ Danny thought

Somewhere in the restaurant Tucker was with Valerie making out; when they saw Sam and Danny together…and ohh surprise!They ignore them and start making out again. XD jejeje…

"Why did you decide to bring me here?" Sam asked

"Well I thought you'll like it and also they have the best vegetarian lasagna in the town"

"Really?"

"Really"

Sam ordered veggie-lasagna and some coke; Danny ordered some spaghetti and meatballs with their special gravy. Also some girl **(coughPaulinacough)** walked up to the stage and sang a song, but she was singing like how can I describe it…a fight between cats and dogs? Like if the worst singers in the world for you have been there singing, but worse with her voice like a crazy cat meowing meanwhile he's being strangulated …or imagine the worst thing you've ever heard and multiply it by one hundred and one…that was how she sounded.

"Danny I'm tired of these…"Sam said with a glare "if she sing another song I'll…" but Sam was interrupted by the DJ saying that if no one else went up and sing Paulina will win a price.

"That's enough!" Sam said and walked up to the stage and took out a guitar.

"Hello my name is Sam Manson…and I'll sing I'd lie by Taylor Swift!"

The music started and Sam stated to play the guitar…

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night _

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love_

_He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile _

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

_I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue_

_Born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

_He'd never tell you_

_But he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My God, he's beautiful_

_So I put on my make-up_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes, I could tell you_

_His favorite color's green_

_And he loves to argue_

_Oh, and it kills me_

_His sister's beautiful_

_He has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him..._

_If you ask me if I love him..._

_I'd lie_

Everyone cheered and then she walked by Danny…

Danny gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed very hard.

With that song the whole restaurant cheered and Sam won a very expensive dinner for two…and guess who the lucky boy was? ... Correct! But if you haven't guessed it was Danny!

After eating they talked, and talked until was time to watch the movie.

"What movie are we going to see? - Sam asked

"What about Romeo and Juliet? - Danny suggested

"Well…ok- Sam said

"Ok it's me or the world is about to end? - Danny said

"No It's only …you know; there are some things that you don't know about me" Sam said

"Like what?" Danny asked

"I wrote songs of love…plenty songs about falling in love or break up" Sam said

"No kidding?" Danny said

"No, very far from kidding have you ever heard the song of Taylor Swift 'tear drops on my guitar' or 'our song' or even 'I'm only me when I'm with you'?"

"Yes Jazz like Taylor Swift to death"

"Well I wrote them with her and well I beg to her not to put me in the credits…" Sam lied

"Yeah she told us" Danny lied

"Yeah sometimes I wrote songs for the boy that I like…"

They were interrupted by the song Kiss the Girl of Ashley Teasdale.

_There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her_

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You wanna kiss the girl._

_Yes, you want her_

_Look at her, you know you do_

_It's possible she wants you too_

_There's one way to ask her_

_It don't take a word, not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Nows your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh my_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't be scared_

_You better be prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_(Oh, ohnoo...)_

_(Kiss the girl, kiss the girl)_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_My oh myyyyy_

_Looks like the boy's too shy_

_Ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Shalalalala_

_Ain't that sad_

_It's such a shame_

_Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss that girl!_

_Lalalala, Lalalala_

_(Go on and kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Kiss the girl_

_(Kiss the girl)_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Sam and Danny were staring at each other's eyes until the song ended.

"We better buy the tickets…" Sam started

"Y-yeah I'll buy them…" Danny started and walked off

Sam stood there wondering why he never stops being clueless…

'_**Please god make him less clueless…only for one night; I don´t care what night only one' **_and Sam walked through the theater.

They watched the movie and at the lasts images Sam was actually, believe it or not, C-R-Y-I-N-G!

Danny was very surprised, but he took this opportunity to put his arm around Sam. Sam felt the arm of Danny and let him to do it, she leaned and put her head in his shoulder and try to watch the rest of the movie not thinking about Danny's presence ,or his strong arm, or his warm body ,or even how is that she was deeply in love with him.

After that Danny flew them up to a lake, but it wasn't any lake …it was the lake behind a mountain where Danny spent his nights of free ghosts…

"Oh my god… Danny it's beautiful!" Sam said looking at the lake and the starling night

"Yeah when I discover this that was my first impression" Danny said

Sam walked by the lake and sat down in the edge of the lake; Danny couldn't resist and put this arm around Sam.

Sam only looked at the reflection of the stars in the water of the lake.

Danny knew Sam too well to know that something was up.

"What is on your mind Sam? - Danny asked

"Nothing much…my parents relationship and how it is going to affect me"

"C'mon Sam…stop thinking about that I know that true love exists and …well now I sound like a lover boy in those love movies" Danny said with anger in his voice

"I liked it" Sam said "It was full of emotion and yes, I agree it was …but I still like it"

"Thanks Sam" and he blushed

"You know; you teach me how to believe Danny"

"I don't know if it is good or bad" Danny said

"It's good because I didn't know how to believe something like true love or ghosts, I thought that they were a fantasy and now …you teach me how it feels how to believe; and I need to say that its wonderful"

"Thanks Sam but all of this is because you; I mean if I never went into that portal we still be normal teenagers with nothing to do"

"Yes; but sincerely Danny you're the best thing that ever happened to me...you're the best thing that's ever been mine" Sam said the last part in a whisper

**(I'll skip the part where they talked and all of that until Danny leaves Sam at her house)**

"Well here we are…I hope you like the date" Danny said with nervous in his voice

"Sure I love it…"and Sam walked by him and gave him a little and fast kiss on the lips "see you later" Sam said before entering to her house and closing the front door behind her.

Danny stood there like in a trance…suddenly he realized what just happened…

'_God she kissed me…I'm the luckiest guy in the face of the earth…!'_ Danny thought and turned into Phantom and flew high, and higher, and higher…so high that he could see the whole city…but he didn't care.

Suddenly Danny run into Valerie **(AKA: the ghost hunter)** and she tried to destroy him. she shoot him, hurt him, etcetera …but he didn't care …Sam kissed him he was happier than the happiest guy in the whole world; he floated up to his house and remembered the concert of Taylor Swift…he dialed Sam's phone number and suddenly someone answered it…

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT GUYS AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**LOVE YA AND WISH ME LUCK WITH ONE OF MY FRIENDS BECAUSE SHE HAD A VERY BAD BREACK UP AND SHE WANT TO RETUNR WITH HER BU¿OYFRIEND AND FOR EVERYONE…HE BROKE UP WITH HER!**

**So please R&R guys it makes me happy!**

**Lupsss out ,peace!**

**Ohh and sorry, I know that this chapter it's enormous…sorry again!**


	7. THE CONCERT

"Hi Manson residence Alex talking" Alex said

"Hi it's Danny" Danny answered unsure

"Oh, Sam's date right?" Alex asked

"Yeah can I please talk to Taylor Swift please?"

"Sure she's right her practicing for her concert...wait a sec"

"Sure"

Danny heard the sound of a guitar and the sound of Taylor Swifts voice singing, suddenly everything became quiet and Danny heard the voice of Taylor Swift coming from the other side…

"Hi Danny! - Taylor said

"Hi umm…can I ask you something Taylor?"

"You already did it"

"No…I mean… I want to ask you something"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well today I was in a date with Sam I was wondering if she already told you about what happened a few minutes ago -

"Yeah she told me …and also you'll have a surprise in my concert-

"Really?-

"Yea it was Sam's idea…and you can't miss the concert"

"Sure she will…but Sam won't be there …-

"And her parents?"

"They'll be there"

"I thought they didn't want to see me"

"Yes, but they love everything related with me …so they buy tickets"

"Really?"

"Yeah there are cold with Sam and she's always sad because of that"

"That's sad…" Danny said feeling bad "how it comes that I've never notice that?"

"Well Sam took Theater classes since she was in diapers or since I know her and she really is an extremely good actress" Taylor said

"Really?"

"Yep, one day Alex entered to her room and she was crying and he thought that you broke her heart…"

'_WHAT! I love Sam more than I appreciate my own life!__**'**_ Danny thought

"And then we discover that she was practicing for a play and we stopped Alex before he beats you! "Taylor burst into laughs "sorry… (Laughs) my friends… (More and more laughs) are crazy!"

"It's ok" Danny said

"Well Alex asked me why you and Sam were late…I said that I didn't know and he started ticking me!"

"Wow!And you didn't get mad?" Danny asked very surprised

"How can I get mad with someone who is like my bother?"

"He's like your brother?-

"sure we're best friends and he helps me with some stuff of my life…also Sam will be very happy when I tell her about this…and then she'll…oh god" Taylor suddenly said

"What?" Danny asked

"Nothing at all only one little problem…" Taylor said

"And what is it?"

"Nothing only that one guitar was on fire"

"Literally?" Danny said

"No…it's actually in fire the guitar"

"Ok, I think that I'll call you later Taylor" Danny said

"Sure thing Danny! Ciao!"

Danny hung up and then he went to sleep dreaming about Taylor's surprise tomorrow in the concert…

-THE NEXT DAY 

"We're in the start of Taylor Swift's world tour on Amity Park" Tiffany said

The camera pointed to the empty stage when Taylor started to talk…

**(A/N: please watch the prologue of the concert of Taylor Swift and you'll understand what I'm talking about…link:** **.com/watch?v=sO_UPuFvgLU&feature=related)**

The music of the song Sparks Fly started meanwhile Taylor emerged from the floor, between some smoke…after that Taylor started singing the song of Sparks Fly…

_Drop everything now…_

Taylor looked around her and smiled to everyone

_The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_you're the kind of reckless that should_

_Send me running but_

_I kinda know that I won't get that far_

_And you stood there infront of me _

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of_

_/chorus/_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the side walk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's something_

_You find I'm better than that_

_You imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world, but with you_

_I know it's no good_

_I could wait patiently_

_But I really wish you would_

_/chorus/_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the side walk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_I'll run my finger through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just wrong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show_

_/chorus/_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain _

_Kiss me on the side walk_

_Take away the pain_

'_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly _

_Whenever you smile_

_Sparks fly, oh baby smile_

_And the sparks fly_

Danny and the others were amazed and joined Taylor in every song especially Jazz.

Taylor sang the songs of Mine, The story of us.

They took a really quick rest meanwhile Taylor changed herself into a whiter dress and comb her hair in a braid.

(whatch this video of the song mean & our song in her concert! .com/watch?v=9zGY0trHNYA&feature=related and imagine it was Sam!)

Suddenly she appeared into the stage again and walked and took a banjo and started playing it…

I t was the rhythm of our song…and soon a violinist join her, the crowd clap with the rhythm of the song and Taylor started singing!

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_  
><em>In the front seat of his car<em>  
><em>He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel<em>  
><em>The other on my heart<em>

_I look around, turn the radio down_  
><em>He says, ?Baby is something wrong?<em>  
><em>I say, Nothing I was just thinking<em>  
><em>How we don't have a song? and he says<em>

_Our song is the slamming screen door_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow<em>  
><em>'Cause it's late and your mama don't know<em>

_Our song is the way you laugh_  
><em>The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have<em>  
><em>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if He could play it again<em>

_I was walking up the front porch steps_  
><em>After everything that day<em>  
><em>Had gone all wrong or been trampled on<em>  
><em>And lost and thrown away<em>

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way_  
><em>To my lovin' bed<em>  
><em>I almost didn't notice all the roses<em>  
><em>And the note that said<em>

_Our song is the slamming screen door_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and you talk real slow<em>  
><em>'Cause it's late and your mama don't know<em>

_Our song is the way you laugh_  
><em>The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have<em>  
><em>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if He could play it again<em>

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_  
><em>Waited for something to come along<em>  
><em>That was as good as our song<em>

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door_  
><em>Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window<em>  
><em>When we're on the phone and he talks real slow<em>  
><em>'Cause it's late and his mama don't know<em>

_Our song is the way he laughs_  
><em>The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have<em>  
><em>And when I got home, 'fore I said amen<em>  
><em>Asking God if He could play it again<em>  
><em>Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah<em>

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_  
><em>In the front seat of his car<em>  
><em>I grabbed a pen and an old napkin<em>  
><em>And I wrote down our song<em>

Then she continued with the song mean…and Back to December **(she played it on the piano),** Better than revenge,**(here you can watch it .com/watch?v=XpvivhKoMUQ&feature=related)** Speck now, and then Fearless, last kiss, etc…

After the song of Bette Davis eyes Taylor suddenly disappeared from the stage and everything turned black, and again there was only Taylor's voice in the air …

"Now my great fans I want you to meet one of my best friends …Sam Manson!" Taylor said "she'll sing one song for you…"

Taylor's voice disappeared and a light turned on pointing to the middle of the crowd…

Sam talked to the public

"Well Hi Amity Park… (The crowd cheers) I want to sing this song for the clueless guy in this city…"

Everyone shouting: DANNY FENTON! (Danny blushed a deep red)

"You're right… now hear…"

**(Here is the link of this song in Taylor concert:** **.com/watch?v=5OLZTKiyRk and you'll know about what I'm talking about only imagine that she's Sam)**

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all alone so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

(Sam sang playing an acoustic guitar under a fancy rain bowed tree...)

Sam keeps playing the guitar as the music begins…

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend _

_She's upset; she's going off about something that you said _

_Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skits, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all alone so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Sam deliver the guitar to some boy guard and passed from the middle of the crowd to the stage; until a guitar solo was played...Sam smile at the crowd and did all the stuff that artists do when they're in a concert. Finally she arrives to the stage...

_Walk in the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself, hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Hey what are you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Sam danced during the lyrics and then from the floor dancers emerged and dance with her...

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all alone so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

Sam walked to the middle of the stage and the dancer made incredible moves; also they formed a circle in the middle around Sam...

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry (clap, clap)_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong; I think I know it's with ME_

A drum solo was playing, Sam stopped singing and stood there for a few seconds and make some fancy movements meanwhile she walked through the edge of the stage and opened her arms and start clapping over her head...

_(clap, clap,clap,clap,clap,clp,clap,clap,clap,clap,clap,clap,clap,clp,clap,clap)_

The crowd keeps clapping while Sam was singing and she let the crouch enjoy with her the song... she only sang the firsts words...

_Sam: Can't you see that I'm_

_Crowd: the one who understands you?_

_Been here all alone so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Sam: Standing by _

_Crowd: waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with _

_Sam: me ohh_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all alone so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know baby_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me _

_Have you ever thought just maybe?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

And they ended with a very noisy crowd and a very noisy band...Sam dance until the song ended, she stood there and then she smiled and walked to the dark stage where she disappeared.

Danny stood there puzzled and then Taylor came from under stage and asked "did you like it?"

The crowd only cheered…

"Good!Now let's hit it!" And they keep singing songs like

Danny was in totally shock…Sam was singing about him

With that Taylor concert was almost done…the lasts songs where Dear John, Enchanted, Haunted, (**and the list goes on in the real concert…but now let's suppose that this is the end of the concert!)**

"Do you like the show!" Taylor asked

The crowd answered with cheers of joy

"good…now here it's the last song for the night…"all of them awed sadly "don't worry outside they'll send my cd's and I'm going to autography them in person" and the crowd cheered stronger "ha, ha!I love you guys!" (**for the record Sam was wearing a black brilliant dress with her sparkling guitar in white and Black that matched her costume .com/watch?v=QVBj768rQzg)**

Taylor started to sing…

_I said remember this moment_

_In the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds in stands went wild_

_We were the kings and the queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same_

_You held your head like a hero on a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders _

_One day we will be remembered_

_I said, remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines_

_Wishing for right now_

_We are the kings and the queens_

_You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming, this is absurd_

_'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

_Long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break our fall_

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_

_That you'll stand by me forever_

_But if God forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children someday_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_And I was screaming long live _

_All the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid_

_Singing long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_And long, long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

With that the concert ended and everyone in the stage made a reverence and at least Taylor and her band waved hands and soon the stage turned dark.

After the convert and the autographs they went to their houses and sleep for the next day…

**THANS FOR READING GUYS ALSO PLEASE PRAY FOR MY FRIEND'S AUNT THAT IS WITH CANCER IN THE HOSPITAL AND IT SEEMS THAT SHE WANTED TO DIE…ALSO THE 50% IS THE HELP OF THE DOCTORS AND THE OTHER 50% IS HERSLEF …SO PLEASE HELP HER, SHE HAS BEEN HAVING A BAD WEEK. Her name is Araceli Sanchez Martinez, and that's why I've been busy and I couldn't write so please forgive me, and as soon as I can I'll post my other story "Danny's Problem"**

**I don't own Danny Phantom! And please be sweet and review guys…**


	8. LINKS

**SORRY ABOUT THE LINKS GUYS THEY WERE WRONG…HERE ILL POST THEM:**

**For the introduction of Taylor Swift's concert:** **http: / www. youtube .com/watch?v=sO_UPuFvgLU&feature=related**

**HERE IS THE SONG MEAN AND OUR SONG ****http: / www. youtube .com/watch?v=9zGY0trHNYA&feature=related**

**HER IS TO BETTER THAN REVENGE:** **http: / www. youtube .com/watch?v=XpvivhKoMUQ&feature=related**

**HER IS TO YOU BELONG WITH ME :****http: / www. youtube .com/watch?v=5OLZTKiyRk**

**And here for long live:**** http: / www. youtube .com/watch?v=QVBj768rQzg**


	9. VERY IMPORTANT

**NOW MY DEAR READER I NEED HELP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND ALSO HERE I HAVE A FEW QUESTIONS FOR U!**

**1) Did you like the story so far?**

**2) If you could do the next chapter with Danny and Tucker discovering the truth of Taylor Swift being Sam how will they discover it?**

**3) If you hate PAULINA tell me why you hate her**

**4) If you hate VALERIE tell me and then I'll put it on my fic, but please tell me why?**

**5) If you were me what would you change in the story?**

**6) At the end would you like Danny and Sam kiss each other? Or you would prefer anything else?**

**7) If you were in Tennessee in a party to save any place and you were Taylor Swift what song would you sing (considering that it needs to sound very "country" for the party) (also I don't care if it's about love just tell me what song you would like)?**

**8) What of these songs of the story do ya prefer… **

**a) Mean  
><strong>**b) Teardrops on my guitar  
><strong>**c) Love story  
><strong>**d) Sparks Fly  
><strong>**e) Speak now  
><strong>**f) I'd lie  
><strong>**g) Our song  
><strong>**h) You belong with me  
><strong>**I) Long live**

**Or even…**

**j) Kiss the Girl by Ashley Teasdale**

**WELL GUYS AND GIRLS PLEASE TELL ME AND PLASE IF TOU WANT TO ANSWER ME YOU CAN DO IT BY REVIEWING ME OR SENDING ME A PM!**

**LOVE YA GUYS AND GIRLS!**

**ALSO HAPPY DAY DO EVERY SINGLE WOMAN IN THIS WORLD! (THE ENHGANGED, WITH BOYFRIENDS AND MARRIED TOO)!**

**CIAO,  
><strong>**Lupsss out!**

**PEACE TO THE WORLD!**


	10. the  big revelation to Sam's parents

**HEY THERE READERS HERE IS MY NEXT CHAPTER OF SAM'S SECRET. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND DON'T FORGET THAT I DO NOT OWN DANNY PAHNTOM!**

**REVIEW PLASE!**

**XD **

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD-THE NEXT DAY-

Sam was lying peacefully on her bed when she felt something holding her face; she turned and she saw Danny smiling sweetly at her.

"Good morning my goth princess" Danny said as he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Good morning price charming" Sam said and she returned the kiss, but more longer and passionate.

Danny leave and Sam change into another outfit.

She was wearing country boots, blue black jeans, and a black tank top with a blue jacket.

"_I can't tell them that I'm Taylor Swift…but I can give them hints and they'll discover it by themselves" _Sam thought.

Sam walked downstairs and then she saw her parents packing.

"Mom, Dad? Why are you packing?" Sam asked

Her parents looked at each other and then they sighed…

"Honey…do you remember your mother's sister?"

Sam thought or a moment.

"Aunt Eirizabeth? The one that lives on a ranch in Tennessee?"

"Yes, the government wants to destroy their ranch. So we are going to help them to organize a party to try to win more money and save the ranch"

Sam meditated for a moment…

"_This could be a great idea. I can invite Tucker and Danny to join the party…and I can save the ranch giving a concert like Taylor Swift, but also I can tell my parents now and they can help me with that" _Sam thought.

"Mom, Dad what will happen if you discovered who really Taylor Swift is?" Sam asked.

"Well… we will thank her for all the things she had done for us and then we would help her no matter what with anything she needs"

Sam was really happy her parent would accept her for whom she is.

"Well…what will happen if I were Taylor Swift?" Sam asked

Sam's parents looked at each other and then turned to see Sam.

"Are you serious?" Sam's mother asked

"Yes mom, I am Taylor Swift" Sam said.

Sam's mother and father hugged her.

"I knew that it wasn't a coincidence that meanwhile Taylor was in her tours you weren't home and you have the same voice" Sam's father said

Sam broke the hug.

"Are you mad at me?"

Sam's parents laughed at this.

"Honey we love you more than everything in this world, we could never be mad at you" Sam's mother said.

Suddenly Danny knocked the door.

"I'll get it!" Sam said

Sam's parents understand that Sam wrote all of her songs about Danny and how much she loved him, so they accept him.

"Danny!" Sam said as she hugged him.

Danny kissed her on the lips, and Sam returned the kiss.

"Daniel pack your things" Sam's father said "you're going with us to Tennessee"

Sam smiled and then he gave Danny a peck on the lips.

"Do what they told you and also tell Tucker about this, I'll tell you later" Sam said to her boyfriend.

Danny nodded and then he leave…


	11. sweet,sweet Tennessee

Danny did what he was told and then he called Tucker.

"Tuck…yeah, it's me Danny…pack your things we're going to a trip with Sam and her parents…I don't know what she wants…yeah, but she told me to did it and you know that I can't question her parents…yeah…just do what I told you and meet me at Sam's place in fifteen minutes Ok?...yeah,bye"

Danny took his things and then he flew up to Sam's place.

This time Danny was surprised by what was he seeing…Sam wearing a green and blue dress with many sparkles and some black boots that fit her perfectly! He couldn't resist staring at her.

Sam's parents took out some luggage and then they went inside a truck and all of them were wearing a cowboy hat.

Danny landed at Sam's side and then he poked her on the arm.

"Danny! You scared me" Sam said

Danny only smiled and then he kissed her.

"So where are we going exactly?" Danny asked  
>"To Tennessee, my Aunt Eirizabeth has a ranch there and the government wants to take it away from her and in that ranch I learned to ride horses, play guitar and sing country music songs" Sam said.<br>"Really, you learned all of that stuff in your Aunt's ranch?" Danny asked incredulous  
>"But of course…I'm from Tennessee after all"<br>"Ok, now we'll wait for Tucker" Danny said.

They waited at least 15 minutes and then Tucker showed up…

"Sorry for being late guys. My mom was a little strange today and she make me stay until my dad come and rescue me"

Both teens nodded and then they got into a big truck and Sam's parents put Taylor Swift in the stereo; Tucker was singing those songs with Sam's parents. Sam joined them, but only in those ones that she knew by heart, and the ones when she couldn't confuse names by putting Danny instead

They ended going by airplane up to a city near Sam's aunt ranch.

Finally they arrive there.

Sam was so happy that she was jumping. Sam's parents started watching the surrenders and then a black horse took Tucker beret and he screamed like a girl.

"AHHH!" Tucker screamed "this monster wants to eat my beret!"

Danny and Sam helped him to regain his beret, but as Sam examined the horse she came to a conclusion…

"Mom…" Sam asked

Her mom turned and smiled at her.

"Yes sweetie?"  
>"What was my horse's name?"<p>

Pamela hesitated at first, but then she remembered…

"Her name was Danny honey"

Sam looked at the black horse again and then she notice that Danny and Tucker were looking at her very strange.

"What? It was before I met you!" she said.

Sam walked through where the horse was and then she recognize it

"Danny!" Sam shouted and the horse whinnies.

Sam smiled and then she hugged the horse.

"Ohh… I missed you so much" Sam said to the horse "ready to go for a ride!"

The horse only nodded as if they understand each other. Sam climbed up of the horse and then she called her parents.

"MOM, DAD!" Sam called them "I found my horse!"

Sam's parents went to see the horse and then they had an idea.

"Honey, can you go to your aunts house and then ride back and tell us where it is?" her father asked her  
>"Sure thing dad!" Sam said as she went into a direction that only Danny (the horse) knew where the ranch was.<br>"Oh…I missed being here in Tennessee!" Sam's mother said "it seems like yesterday our little Sammy was playing with James about being a super country star"  
>"Yeah…she was six when she entered to that contest infront of the whole town and she won!"<br>"Yeah…I miss hearing her voice, and being a happy girl; even if she's goth"

Danny and Tucker were very confused; they didn't know that Sam sing or anything.

"You remember when one day she was very depressed and she wrote a song about apologizing and things like that?"  
>"Yeah…I think it was on January after a fight with one of her friends and it was on December"<br>"And surprise! It was a very beautiful song played on a piano"

Danny was still very confused. Sam never told them about this!

Danny couldn't stop thinking about Sam and the many other things about her.

He didn't notice that Sam was now infront of them in her black horse wearing jeans, boots and a shirt that was blue with a cowboy hat on her head.

"I found the ranch!" she said as she guides them to the ranch. Of course everyone was exited and the whole clan of the Manson's was there.

They greet each other and talk with each other and many things.

"People I want you to meet my two best friends Danny and Tucker they'll help us to save this ranch!"

The persons cheered and they start setting for the party…

But somewhere near the ranch a guy with a dark suit and hat that covered almost all his body was talking with someone on the phone…

"Yes…she's here…and all Tennessee will know the truth when I put the plan in action…yes, and they'll hate her forever" he hung up and laughed evilly …

**Hope you like it guys I was reading some of my ideas and then it came to me…sorry if I updated this in a very long time, but now I'm under some pressure…and I really need more time to be on my lap. And this weekend I'm going to Mexico city so I will write as fast as I can to update my other stories soon!**

**Love ya and please R&R!**

**Lupsss out !**


	12. The party!

"Well how it is it going here?" Sam asked to her other grandmother

"Very well actually… but we need some important artist to come and sing infront of everyone if we want to people to come" her grandmother Isabella said

"Well…what about I bring Taylor Swift?" Sam said smiling

"That'll be great!" Her grandma said

Suddenly Danny and Tucker came wearing some black blue jeans, cowboy hats and some cowboy boots…

"Man I didn't know that Sam's family was so…" Tucker started to say, but soon Danny interrupted him

"Big, great, happy, um…anything else?" Danny said

Tucker only shook his head and then they saw a big thing that said…

_**Tonight party to save our lovely ranch**_

_**We will have games, prices and a**_

_**Taylor Swift concert!**_

_**Don't miss it!**_

Tucker and Danny were in awe. How could this people afford enough money to hire Taylor Swift if they wanted to save the ranch because of money!

From nowhere Sam appeared in the middle of the stage and practiced some fancy movements.

"Now I have to practice one song…" Sam said

Danny and Tucker helped as much as they could. Finally it was time for the party. Everyone was set and ready. In credibly Sam's father sang some country songs.

After many time Sam appeared wearing some skirt with her boot and a very nice shirt without her ponytail.

Sam's grandmother encouraged her to get into the stage and sing…

"well…I was-I-I mean when Taylor was on the set of Hanna Montana the movie she sing this song I only hope you like how I sing"

_Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap  
>Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap<br>Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap  
>Boom Boom Clap Boom de Clap de Clap<br>Try it with me, here we go_

_Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap_  
><em>(Whoah oh oh)<em>  
><em>(That's right)<em>  
><em>Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap<em>  
><em>(Whoah oh oh)<em>  
><em>Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap<em>  
><em>Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap<em>

_1,2,3 Everybody come on off your feet_  
><em>I'm gonna tell you about a beat<em>  
><em>That's gonna make you move your feet<em>

_I'll give the BBQ_  
><em>Show and tell you how to move<em>  
><em>If you're five or eighty-two<em>  
><em>This is something you can do<em>

_Pop it, lock itk, polka dot it_  
><em>Country fivi'n, hip hop it<em>  
><em>Put your hawk in the sky<em>  
><em>Move side to side<em>  
><em>Jump to the left, stick it, glide<em>

_Zig zag cross the floor_  
><em>Shuffle in diagonal<em>  
><em>When the drums hit hand on your hips<em>  
><em>One footed 180 twist<em>

_And then a zig zag, step, slide_  
><em>Leaning left, clap three times<em>  
><em>Shake it out, head to toe<em>  
><em>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<em>

_Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)_  
><em>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)<em>  
><em>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)<em>  
><em>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<em>

_We get to four, five, six_  
><em>And you're feeling busted<em>  
><em>But it's not time to quit<em>  
><em>Practice makes you perfect<em>

_Pop it, lock itk, polka dot it_  
><em>Country fivi'n, hip hop it<em>  
><em>Put your hawk in the sky<em>

_Move side to side_  
><em>{ From: . }<em>  
><em>Jump to the left, stick it, glide<em>

_Zig zag cross the floor_  
><em>Shuffle in diagonal<em>  
><em>When the drums hit hand on your hips<em>  
><em>One footed 180 twist<em>

_And then a zig zag, step, slide_  
><em>Leaning left, clap three times<em>  
><em>Shake it out, head to toe<em>  
><em>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<em>

_Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)_  
><em>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)<em>  
><em>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)<em>  
><em>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<em>

_Boom de Clap de Clap, Boom Boom Clap_  
><em>Come on, here we go!<em>  
><em>Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap<em>  
><em>Boom Boom Clap, Boom de Clap<em>

_Pop it, lock itk, polka dot it_  
><em>Country fivi'n, hip hop it<em>  
><em>Put your hawk in the sky<em>  
><em>Move side to side<em>  
><em>Jump to the left, stick it, glide<em>

_Zig zag cross the floor_  
><em>Shuffle in diagonal<em>  
><em>When the drums hit hand on your hips<em>  
><em>One footed 180 twist<em>

_And then a zig zag, step, slide_  
><em>Leaning left, clap three times<em>  
><em>Shake it out, head to toe<em>  
><em>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<em>

_Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)_  
><em>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)<em>  
><em>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)<em>  
><em>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<em>

_Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)_  
><em>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)<em>  
><em>Do the Hoedown (Throwdown)<em>  
><em>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<em>

_Boom de Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap_  
><em>Boom de Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap<em>  
><em>Boom de Clap, Boom de Clap de Clap<em>  
><em>Throw it all together, that's how we roll<em>

Everyone dance as Sam sing and Danny was amazed by her beauty…soon Sam leave the stage and Taylor Swift appeared minutes after.

"Hello there!" Taylor said as everyone clapped "I'm going to sing one of my favorite but sad songs"

_Dan looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see  
><em>_That what I want and I'm needing  
><em>_Everything that we should be  
><em>_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
><em>_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Dan talks to me, I laugh cuz it's just so funny  
><em>_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
><em>_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
><em>_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
><em>_The only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star  
><em>_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Dan walks by me; can he tell that I can't breathe?  
><em>_And there he goes, do perfectly  
><em>_The kind of flawless wish I could be  
><em>_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
><em>_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
><em>

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
><em>_The only thing that keeps me wishing on my wishing star  
><em>_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
><em>

_So I drive home alone, as I turn off the light  
><em>_I'll put his picture down and maybe  
><em>_Get some sleep at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
><em>_The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart?  
><em>_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
><em>_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
><em>_And that's all I need to fall into…_

_Dan looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_

Tucker discovered something…the only one who love Danny so desperately was Sam! So Taylor Swift and Sam were one!

Danny in the other hand didn't know why suddenly Taylor Swift.

Taylor suddenly realized her mistake and blush a very deep red…

"Ok now I need someone to dance with me meanwhile I'm dancing" Taylor said.

Many hands were up and many boys by her side, but Tucker pushed Danny and he fell right infront of Taylor's arms.

"I guess that prince charming came to rescue me" Taylor said as she and Danny started dancing with the music…

_I've never gone with the wind  
>Just let it flow<br>Let it take me where it wants to go  
>Till you open the door<br>There's so much more  
>I've never seen it before<em>

_I was trying to fly_  
><em>But I couldn't find wings<em>  
><em>Then you came along<em>  
><em>And you changed everything<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground_  
><em>Spin me around<em>  
><em>You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me crazier,<em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier<em>

_Watched from a distance as you_  
><em>Made life your own<em>  
><em>Every sky was your own kind of blue<em>  
><em>And I wanted to know<em>  
><em>How that would feel<em>

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_  
><em>You opened my eyes and you made me believe<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground'_  
><em>Spin me around<em>  
><em>You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me crazier,<em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier,<em>  
><em>ohh...<em>

_Baby, you showed me what living is for_  
><em>I don't want to hide anymore... more...<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground,_  
><em>spin me around<em>  
><em>You make me crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Feels like I'm falling and I<em>  
><em>I'm lost in your eyes<em>  
><em>You make me crazier,<em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier<em>  
><em>Crazier, crazier<em>

Danny couldn't help but look at Taylor's eyes…

"_**her eyes are amazing…they're so amethyst that I could…wait since when Tyalo Swift has amethyst ayes and black hair" **_Danny thought

It was true…some little piece of Sam's dark hair was outside the wig and she forgot to put her contact lenses before appearing on stage…

**New chapter guys sorry for making you wait…also I've been thinking to not write more chapters of my other story Danny's problem…after those reviews I'm going to quit…I know that it's sad, but if people don't like my story why do I even bother doing it!**

**So thanks and then I'll have more time doing this story and Sam's stoty!**

**BYE AND R&R!**

**Please review, bye!**


	13. theghost?

Danny stared at Taylor and he notice that he had saw those ayes before. Suddenly Sam's grandmother shouted…

"Please everyone applause for Taylor!"

Everyone clapped…but then Danny's ghost sense activate.

"Yes …hurray for Taylor" a dark voice said

Suddenly Taylor walked back.

"Oh, Tay are you afraid of me…what a shame and I thought we were friends" the voice said again.

Danny went infront of Taylor.

"Who are you?" Danny asked very angry "Show yourself!"

The voice was laughing and from a dark place on the corner a guy appeared. He had red eyes, green skin and was wearing a black shirt, jeans and some red converses walked through the people…

"What do you want?" Danny asked. His voice sounded like if it had venom on it…

The boy laughed more.

"I'm here to reveal the truth behind Taylor Swift…" The voice said "I'm Jason McAlson…ghost hired to destroy Taylor"

With that he flew and went through Danny taking Taylor.

Danny went to the restroom and change into his ghost form and followed them…

Suddenly he heard a scream…he flew in the direction of the scream only to see Taylor Swift with a Fenton thermos sucking the ghost inside of it.

The ghost was trying to get free, but the thermos was sucking him very fast.

"I'll get my revenge …I swear it" he was about to say some name and then he ended inside the thermos.

Danny was amazed by the way that Taylor sucked him…but there was another question. How did she have the Fenton thermos in first place?

Taylor walked outside and left the thermos in a bag…a purple spider bag that Sam usually carried around

Danny didn't know why…but he had a strange feeling that he knew better Taylor than what he thought...

**Well dear readers this episode is very short but I'm working on the end and also I'm going to take an exam…well the DELF exam that is here on Mexico (WISH ME LUCK!)…and I'm under so much pressure that I can barely write here…well…I need to take a break after all…well sorry for the delay and hope you can still like my stories!**

**Lupsss out and please don't hate me!  
>If you do I'll cry!<strong>

**Again sorry and review please**


	14. Sooo close!

**HELLO GUYS! I'm sorry for making you wait, but I have been busy with my French classes since I'm going to make the test. Now here is my next chapter for Sam's secret hope you enjoy it and Reviews are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom…but I wish that it would be on the air again!**

After that the party slow down until it was time to go to bed.

Danny and Tucker were awoken the next morning by the sound of a "thump" in the room next to theirs.

Thy entered to the room only to see a blond wig on the floor and Sam in the other side of the room yawning.

"Good morning Danny, Tucker" she said and then walked up to them "what are you doing here?"

Danny and Tucker looked at her…she had the same outfit that Taylor Swift had last night.

"We heard a thump Sam, but I have a question why do you have a wig that seems that it's Taylor Swift's hair?"

Sam looked at the wig.

"Um…Taylor might have leaved it here! I'm going to return it to her!" Sam said as she took the wig and went outside the room and downstairs.

Danny looked at Tucker who was smiling evilly.

"What is it Tuck?" Danny asked

Tucker shook his head and then got out of the room.

Danny went down stairs in the clothes that Sam's dad had let him and eat breakfast.

After that, Danny decided to go ghost patrolling to see what was happening in the town and if there were any ghosts.

Danny put on the Fenton Phones to see if anyone was in trouble or if Sam was ok.

Danny was flying when he heard Sam talking…

"_Yeah…They almost got me with the wig" _Danny heard Sam said _"I need to be more careful, I still don't want them to discover it"_

Danny was now shocked Sam was hiding something from him and Tucker!

"_I wrote him a song…but I think that it still needs more instruments that the guitar"_

Danny stayed in silence until he heard a familiar voice…

"_Maybe I can help you with that…you can sign the first lyrics and we add the music" _Danny heard Alex said

"_Yeah…let me get my guitar"_

Danny stayed listening…

"_Well…here is the song"_ Sam said

_The way you look, the way you laugh,  
><em>_The way you love with all you have  
><em>_There ain't nothing about you  
><em>_That don't do something for me  
><em>_The way you kiss, the way you cry,  
><em>_The way you move when you walk by  
><em>_There's ain't nothing about you  
><em>_That don't do something for me_

Danny was now speechless…Sam was singing about him like Taylor Swift would to the boy that she loves!

_Once I thought that love was something I could never do  
><em>_Never knew that I could feel this much  
><em>_But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you  
><em>_Is more than a reaction to your touch  
><em>_It's a perfect passion and I can't get enough_

Danny thought about the way that Sam was around him…and he knew that he felt the same way…

_The way you look, the way you laugh,  
><em>_The way you love with all you have  
><em>_There ain't nothing about you  
><em>_That don't do something for me  
><em>_The way you kiss, the way you cry,  
><em>_The way you move when you walk by  
><em>_There's ain't nothing about you  
><em>_That don't do something for me_

_Oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh_

_In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows  
><em>_That never knocked me off my feet  
><em>_All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go  
><em>_And baby it's no mystery  
><em>_Why I surrender  
><em>_Boy you got everything_

Sam loved him that much? He asked himself…but deep inside he knew that he had the same feelings for her…

_The way you look, the way you laugh,  
><em>_The way you love with all you have,  
><em>_There ain't nothing about you  
><em>_That don't do something for me  
><em>_The way you kiss, the way you cry,  
><em>_The way you move when you walk by  
><em>_There's ain't nothing about you  
><em>_That don't do something for me_

_I love your attitude, All your tattoos,  
><em>_Your every thought  
><em>_Your smile, you lips  
><em>_And boy the list goes on and on and on_

"_**the same about you Sam…" **_Danny said remembering one time when Sam told him that one of his scars looked like a tattoo…

_The way you look, the way you laugh,  
><em>_The way you love with all you have,  
><em>_There's ain't nothing about you  
><em>_That don't do something for me  
><em>_The way you kiss, the way you cry,  
><em>_The way you move when you walk by  
><em>_There's ain't nothing 'bout you  
><em>_That don't do something for me  
><em>

_The way you look, the way you laugh,  
><em>_The way you love with all you have,  
><em>_Your dance, your drive, you make me feel alive_

_Right now I think you see  
><em>_There ain't nothing' about you  
><em>_That don't do something for me_

Danny was amazed…but then heard something through the Fenton Phones of Sam…

"_If only I could tell him that I'm Ta…" _the transmission was cut in that instant

"Darn it!" Danny said as he flew back to Sam's aunt house

**OMG! Danny is about to discover it! Now…I need ideas for the end of the story! I want people to cooperate with me! PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW TELLIG ME YOYR IDEA OR ONLY YOUR OPINION OF THE STORY! **

**Lupsss out and please be patient with me and wish me luck! It's a 3 hour exam! I can't believe it!**


	15. OH NO!

**Sorry for not updating this story sooner guys…I went to my friend's party and I forget to save the file…so in other words I lost all the story and now I only have the lazy idea of it…so sorry again and please ENJOY AND R&R!**

**Astrid: Can you please let me read your other stories?  
><strong>**Me: NO! I told you to be patient!  
><strong>**Astrid: Aww… C'mon I want to read them!  
><strong>**Me: after I finish this!  
>Astrid: what?<br>****Me: the disclaimer!  
>Astrid: What is the disclaimer?<br>Me: When you say "I do not own…" and you say the show, cartoon, or person that has a copyright or is owned by another person.  
><strong>**Astrid: …  
><strong>**Me: just…forget it…here start another of your stories *hands her a piece of paper and a pen*  
><strong>**Astrid: YES! *starts writing*  
><strong>**Me: Now I already said the disclaimer so I ain't going to repeat it… ENJOY!**

**I almost forget something…THANKS TO … Sincerely the Sign Painter for giving me this idea! It's almost like you put it on your review…but a little more changed…hope you like it!**

Danny arrived to the house of Sam's aunt and change into Danny Phantom…

"Why does Sam was so depressed…and why she and Taylor seem to act so alike now?" Danny asked himself again and again since he landed "She seems to know more about me than I know" he said

When Danny opened the door he saw some guy with blonde hair, blue eyes and was wearing a very familiar outfit.

"Get out of my way loser" he said pushing Danny and causing him to fell on the floor

Danny was now mad but then he saw Sam with a very angry expression walking towards him and with the same wig that she had on the morning in her hands…

"COME BACK HERE JASON! I HAVEN'T FINISHED TALKING WITH YOU!" Sam said

The guy turned to face her and tapped the floor with his boots.

"What else is left to say Sam? You left me for him! A loser guy! I could have make both of you more famous!" he said

Sam was now very mad…and very hurt…

Meanwhile Danny was confused...

"Jason…I don't want fame…I never wanted it! I only wanted to left people a message with my songs, left them something more than words and make them feel the music like I do!" Sam said

"Then why do you hide it with a double personality!" Jason said "I'm sick of you! And your songs! And also your other personality! More known as TAYLOR SWIFT!"

Danny gasped and Sam noticed him…

"Danny…" Sam said as she turned and saw him

Jason laughed and left. Sam took the opportunity and left crying to her room.

Danny stood there in shock…Sam, his best friend since pre-K was the famous country singer Taylor Swift…and he had told her that he hated her and her music and then loved all about her. Well he wasn't angry at her…he only wanted answers.

Danny followed Sam to Where he thought that she would be…in the meadow of the ranch. He turned ghost and found her with her wig on and with her favorite guitar under a tree…singing…

**Now my dear readers I need a song…a sad but romantic song that talks about something like this and is of Taylor Swift…please give me an idea and then I'll be in doubt with you and I'll put your name on the next chapter and my personal thanks!**

**R&R lupsss out**


	16. the diary of mine

**Hello there my dear readers! Now for those who told me that my petition wasn't a chapter well…SORRY and please don't be mad at me or else my friend Anairam will kill you, she already read some of my mean reviews and want to kill those people or scare them to death…So please don't mess with her… Enjoy the story!**

**ALSO SPECIAL THANKS TO…**

**DannySamLover20 : for making me feel good and reviewing my story every chapter that I posted! I LOVE YOU! Friendly way of course…:3**

**lunalovegood0628: yeah I know…the song matches, but Danny is not leaving her, anyway read and you'll be surprised of what song I put!**

**Emberflames7: thank you! I LOVE YOU! Friendly way! Thanks for your review and kind comments!**

**fp014: cool song, maybe I put it here on the chapter…read and find out, but anyway thanks for the idea!**

**Sincerely The Sign Painter: you're always here to help me! YOU'RE AWESOME! I LOVE YOU! Friendly way of course…**

**ENJOY!**

Danny turned invisible and heard Sam singing…

_I'm a laid back_

_T-shirt, blue jean, mood ring_

_Kinda girl_

_Hey yeah what's the word on you_

_Lay low I'm a mission rebel_

_Angel devil_

_Little lamb upper mental_

_Sometimes I get temper mental_

_But here I am an open book_

_Turn the page it's all the rage_

_Get a look on the inside_

_Oh what you get is what you see _

_Baby you hold the key _

_To the diary of me_

_I'm poetry, complicated_

_Simply stated_

_Hey yeah baby how about you _

_I was born free_

_I'm a cell phone hippie_

_Are you with me?_

_When I mess up I don't get up_

_I just get down yeah_

_But here I am an open book_

_Turn the page it's all the rage_

_Get a look on the inside_

_Oh what you get is what you see _

_Baby you hold the key _

_To the diary of me_

_It's raining on Sunday_

_There's nothing on TV_

_Yesterday was lonely_

_You're the only one who gets me_

_My mind is like an island_

_Drifting through the ocean_

_I can't stop thinking about you_

_I bet you're thinking of me too_

_Well here I am an open book_

_Turn the page it's all the rage_

_Get a look on the inside_

_Oh what you get is what you see _

_Baby you hold the key _

_To the diary of me_

_Yeah here I am an open book_

_Turn the page it's all the rage_

_Get a look on the inside_

_Oh what you get is what you see _

_Baby you hold the key _

_To the diary of me_

Danny went over Sam was and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you Sam…no matter who you are I love you" Danny said

Sam smiled and kissed him again. After a make out session and Sam saying very often "I'm sorry" they went to the house where they slept together... **(A/N: not like that! Only in the bed hugging each other while sleeping! I do not have a dirty mind!)**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	17. THE ENDcries

**Hello there readers! I was very busy with the school year almost over…I think I failed all my exams….but well, my mom will ground me for the rest of my summer vacation so I probably won't be updating soon…But this is my last chapter of my story! **

_**Inner mind: NOOOOOOOOOO!**_

**Well anyway there is still a problem with me…I am crazy! And I don't like to go to school…I mean who really likes to go to school for 8 hours of torture without music, FANFICTION and WORD! I always feel like I am dying there…**

**ANYWAY …I love fluff and I really think of love at first sight…**

**Well enjoy and remember to give me reviews…PLEASE LET ME REVIEWS! IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER AND I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU LIKED MY STORY!**

THE NEXT DAY…

Danny woke up with Sam by his side sleeping. He smiled and then tried to move, but he couldn't since his arms were around her waist.

"Good morning Danny" Sam said suddenly

"Morning Sam" Danny said kissing her in the lips

Suddenly a big sound could be heard…

"THINK OF IT!" Jeremy's voice was heard "Sam wouldn't do this to Danny!"

Sam ran downstairs with Danny behind her. When they arrive to the kitchen everyone was looking at them…

"What did we do?" Sam asked

Pamela gave Sam a paper and then she read.

"Young artist Taylor Swift was saw with the ghost boy Danny Phantom on the fields of Tennessee kissing each other passionately under a tree" and then a photo of the two kissing

"How could you cheat on Danny like that?" Pamela asked "you've been friends since ever and you love him!"

Sam sighed and looked at Danny for help. Danny thought about it and he decided to tell them his secret…

"Sam didn't cheat on me" Danny said

"Daniel she cheated on you with the ghost boy!" Jeremy said

"No she didn't cheat on me!" Danny said "because I am the ghost boy!"

Jeremy, Pamela and the others gasped…except Ida Manson and Rebeca with Trina.

"I knew you were an especial boy" Ida said to Danny "but not like that"

Trina and Rebeca smiled and then looked at Danny and Sam in with a smile on their faces. Danny smiled and then turned to see Sam who was smiling too.

"If you are the ghost boy then prove it!" Jeremy said

Danny turned into his ghost form and everyone gasped.

"YES!" Trina said "I knew you two lovebirds would end together with both of your egos!"

Danny, Sam and the rest looked at her with confused looks on their faces.

"I mean" Trina said "You can be together as a normal teenage couple and be together as a famous teenage couple!"

They, still, didn't understand her.

"*sigh* I mean you can be together as Taylor Swift and Danny Phantom…and also as Sam Manson and Danny Fenton!" Trina said

"Ohh…." The others said

"Yeah "ohh…"" Trina said mocking them "I'm going for a smoothie"

Trina leaved and then everything was in silence until she shouted

"C'MON PLAN SOMETHING!" She shouted "I'M NOT GOING TO DO ALL THE WORK!"

Suddenly Sam had an idea.

"Hey, Danny…since they think you and Danny Phantom are together why don't we go to my next interview and prove them right"

Danny smiled and then nodded

"Yeah it could work!" he said turning into his human self "I can prove that I ain't dangerous by being your boyfriend and also stop the other guys going for you"

Sam smiled and everyone started planning how they would show to the world that they were a couple.

They finished and then Tucker, Sam and Danny leaved with Sam's parents to Amity Park again.

When they arrive Sam went to her room and then got her bags ready to fly up to…California L.A.!

Danny got ready too and they went in an airplane (first class) to Los Angeles and then to the studio where it would be the interview.

"We are on five, four" the manager said "tree, two, one…"

The camera focused on a woman with blond hair and green eyes.

"Welcome to our show…CELEBRITIES TODAY!" she said "now we have a very famous teenage celebrity today…she has blond hair, blue eyes and writes awesome songs! Taylor Swift!"

Suddenly Taylor appeared with her hair loose and some dark blue jeans, a white and black striped shirt. **(check her look out images4 . fanpop image / photos / 23400000 / Tay-taylor-swift-23419585-1955-2554. jpg )**

"Hi" Taylor said after taking a seat next to the woman

"Hi Taylor how are you?" she said

"Fine, fine; thank you and you?"

"Never better" she said "now what you can tell us about these"

She showed a photo of Danny Phantom and her kissing under a tree in the screen.

"What about it?" Taylor asked

"Well…since when do you know the ghost boy?"

"Well we were best friends since I was 4….I met him and then we started being very close and then he asked me out and I said yes"

Everyone gasped.

"And aren't you scared of a ghost?"  
>"Nope" Taylor said "I love him and that's all that matters"<p>

The woman smiled.

"And is he here with you?"

"Yes" Taylor said "he's on backstage"

"Could you bring him here?"

"Of course!" Taylor said "Danny!"

Danny Phantom made his appearance behind Taylor Swift with his hands covering her eyes.

"Who am I?" Danny Phantom asked

Taylor giggles and then answered…

"Danny Phantom" she said

"Correct!" he said freeing her eyes and then giving her a peck on the lips.

The woman like the audience was amazed.

"So…for how long have you been dating?" she asked

"Like a…" Taylor started  
>"month, today" Danny said<p>

"Really?" she said "Awesome!"

Danny and Taylor leaned for another kiss, but were interrupted by someone from the audience…PAULINA…

"Ghost boy how could you lie to me like that?" she shouted

Danny and Taylor started laughing very hard.

"You and I?" Danny said "I'll first die again before that happens"

"Yeah!" Taylor said

Paulina ran out crying like crazy. Finally after answering many questions the interview ended and now the world knew that Taylor and Danny Phantom were together. Until the disasteroid trouble when Danny revealed his true identity and then Sam stopped being Taylor Swift to keep it as a secret.

They got married after college and had one son and one daughter. Both of their children had ghost powers and also learned how to play guitar, piano and many other instruments.

And well they lived happily ever after!

**DO YA THINK I SHOULD DO A SEQUEL? I don't know …please REVIEW! AND ALSO TELL ME IF YOU LIKE MY STORY! And read my other stories! **

**If you do that you'll be the awesome person in the whole planet! I f you don't understand SPANISH you can always read the other stories and one shots that I am writing…also I'm working on my story "Danny's Problem" but I need help so if you have any idea for the story I would appreciate if you send me a PM with your ideas on it!**

**HAPPY SUMMER VACATIONS GUYS!**

**LUPSSS OUT HAVE A NICE DAY/AFTERNOON/ NIGHT!**

**XD BD : ) **


End file.
